


Final Space: Early Years

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: Also this is where the show takes place 14 years early, Alternate Universe, Quinnary doesn’t happen just yet cause they need development first, That means Little Cato is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: What if Final Space took place 14 years early?
Relationships: (Eventual) Gary Goodspeed/Quinn Airgone, Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning of the Beginning

Gary Goodspeed did not expect to be sitting in court, charged for multiple small thefts and given a prison sentence of 3 years. He’d find a way to make whoever caught him pay for it once he was off the dumb Galaxy One, in ways of which he had not come up with yet.

And to make all that worse, they assigned an annoying trainee, Quinn Ergon, to “guard” him so he wouldn’t try to escape or break out. Like Gary was dumb enough to try and get away from the infinity guard! (as tempting as it sounded) He already had to deal with HUE and the SAMES... And worst of all... KVN...

All of them were so annoying, HUE wouldn’t let him have anything even if it was the tiniest bit sharp, all he had on the ship were dumb spoons, he had to drive a hard bargain to keep the AI from taking his cards too.

Quinn would follow him everywhere, she’d follow him when he’d fix satellites, follow him when he ate his meals, hell, she’d even stand outside the bathroom when he was busy powdering his nose.

And KVN... He couldn’t even describe in words how much he hated KVN...

He had to endure this torment for so long...

Spending his days like he normally did, the blonde eighteen year-old sat at a booth, his legs on the table with Quinn sitting in front of him, glaring.

“You’re not going to escape.” She snapped. “And if you try, I will stop you.”

Gary scoffed, “Yeah. I know that Quinn, from the last hundred times you’ve said that! And besides, if you don’t catch me, the SAMES will. Believe me, if it was just the two of us, no HUE,no KVN,” He put more anger in his voice and glared at the robot who was taking cookies from the vendor. “Then maybe I would try.”

She didn’t stop glaring, and Gary didn’t start caring.

Everyday was the same for him, was this what prison felt like? Being stuck in a crummy place until you go mad, well, Gary WAS mad, but like, insane mad. What would he give to be off this dumb ship. To go far away from here and on a big adventure, like he had promised his father he would.

He just prayed his sentence would be over soon.

“Hey HUE?” Gary said.

“ _ **Yes Gary**_?”

“How long before my sentence is over?”

“ _ **You have at least 2 years left, Gary**_.”

“I still have two years!?”

“ ** _Yes Gary_**.”

“This is such a load!” Gary stamped his foot. “Ugh... This is taking forever.”

“Well if a certain someone hadn’t committed crime, he wouldn’t be here.” Quinn sassed, leaning on the doorway.

Gary groaned, “Shut up, Quinn! I get it!”

He stormed off to his room, shutting the door behind him and sat on his bed, moving his pillow where he secretly kept an old photo of him and his dad, the only one he could save from the fire.

He gently stroked his thumb near his dad’s cheek in the photo, “I’m sorry dad... I’m probably like, the biggest mega disappointment you’ve ever been cursed...” He sighed and laid on his back, sighing and putting his pillow over his face.

It didn’t take long for him to drift off...

Quinn was in her own room as well, lying on her bed. This assignment didn’t feel like she was doing much, Gary was annoying and unpredictable, would this even look good on her record? She wasn’t sure.

Suddenly, her communicator started beeping, a hologram of her alien friend emerged.

“Did someone miss me? Yes she did.” Tribore!

She smiled a bit, “Hi Tribore..”

“How’s the assignment going?”

She sighed in annoyance, “Fine, but he’s so unbearable! I know he’s a prisoner and everything, but he’s just so... Edgy. I mean, he has like, the least longest sentence. All he does is mope around and mutter about Arson.”

“That does sound annoying.” Tribore replied.

“I can’t wait till I’m finished, maybe Superior Stone will take me more seriously after this.” Quinn said.

“I take you seriously!”

“Thank you Tribore. Talk to you later.”

They said their goodbyes and she shut her communicator off.

On a planet far away, a lone Ventrexian ran through a nearly empty space port, headed for a ship, but he wasn’t alone... Soldiers fired their blasters and chased after him, yelling at him, commanding him to stop. He dodged and ran as fast as he could, a loud wailing sound coming from his backpack.

He hopped in the ship, starting the engine and taking off.

He decided to take a detour through the clouds to throw off anyone that would follow him, the wailing sound continuing. He was in the clear... Avocato removed his hood, relaxing in his seat and exhaling in relief, he activated the auto pilot function and tended to the wailing thing in the backpack.

His son...

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’re safe now...” He shushed him, holding his son close.

The baby’s hiccuping and crying settled down, and they snuggled against him.

Avocato smiled and chuckled quietly, “We need a place to hide for a while. Until the heat dies down...”

He put in coordinates for his ship’s database, there was only one place they could safely hide in...

Planet Yarno...


	2. The Beginning of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like some people are about to meet!

Gary came late for breakfast like he always did, Quinn had finished her oatmeal a while ago, but she didn’t move, glaring at him.

He sighed in annoyance and sat down, beginning to eat his breakfast.

“HUE,” He said, his mouth full before swallowing. “What’s today’s schedule?”

“ _ **Firstly, you must fix a satellite, and there is a movie scheduled like you wanted.**_ ”

“Ooh, the Prince’s Bride!?”

“ ** _Yes, the Prince’s Bride._** ”

Quinn raised a brow, “You like the Prince’s Bride?”

“Yes, Quinn. They get a happy ending.”

She sighed, “I guess I’ll go with you, just so you won’t try anything.”

So she did, and he did what he was supposed to, he lied against the ship as a transmission of the Prince’s Bride.

“You killed my father, prepare to die.” Said one of the characters, pointing his sword at his enemy.

“Your break’s over, Gary,” Quinn said. “We’re going back to the ship.”

“But Quinn, the guy who killed Eduardo Talakinto Tala Pacia's father hasn't prepared to die yet!” He gestured towards the screen, then noticed a weird moving green thing.

“Oh hey, there’s a pixel on the loose!” His eyes followed it.

“OOOWOOW!” A small green creature with nubs and antennae crashed into his face, startling both him and Quinn.

“It’s eating my face! It’s a face eater! AAAAAAAH!”

Gary was surprised when the creature didn’t move.

“Wait a minute, you’re not a face eater, your a face hugger...”

He tried to be mad, but this thing was so cute.

“I should be mad... But... I need a face hugger in my life.”

“Chookity!” The creature squeaked.

“What the hell is that?” Quinn asked angrily.

“Chook!” The creature squeaked and floated towards her.

“Oh no you don’t!” She pulled her blaster at it and it shrieked before hiding behind Gary.

“Quinn! Don’t point your gun at the face hugger!”

“Gary, it’s some random thing you just met! How do we know it’s not deadly?”

“If it was, then why did it hug my face?” Gary argue.

“How do we know it wasn’t trying to mind control you!?”

“The only thing it was doing with my mind was fill it with happiness, something I haven’t had in years.”

The creature smiled.

“You know what!?” Gary held the thing close. “I’m keeping it! AND! I’m naming it Mooncake!”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me if... Mooncake, tries to eat you.”

“Ohohoh, you’d be the last person I’d ever cry to...”

Later on, as Gary snuck him to his room, Quinn stayed in the bridge, grumbling in annoyance.

“Quinn, is something the matter?” HUE asked.

“Gary, that’s what. He drives me crazy!”

“I know, you have told me this, for the past 365 days.”

“I can’t believe I have to put up with him for 2 more years...”

“ _ **Fortunately, that is not long in a human’s lifespan.**_ ” HUE remarked.

“Thanks, HUE...”

“ _ **By the way, Quinn. We will have to make a stop on Yarno to refue**_ l.” HUE said.

“Yarno? Isn’t that where they safeguard criminals?”

“ _ **Yes. But it is the only planet closest to us.**_ ”

She sighs, “I guess we don’t have a choice, set a course for Yarno.”

“ _ **Yes Quinn.**_ ”

She then went to tell Gary, who was playing with Mooncake.

“Gary, we’re going to Yarno.”

“Yarno?”

“Yes, and I’m gonna set up some rules.”

He groaned.

She rolled her eyes, “Rule number one, don’t try to escape. Rule number two, do not let that alien out of the ship.”

  
“Fine.” Gary sighed.

Mooncake chirped.

* * *

  
On Yarno, Avocato stood in front of a helper. “You’re full?!”

“I am sorry, but we have reached maximum capacity.” Stevil apologized.

“Please, there has to be room. I’m just one person.”

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing I can do...” The helper replied.

Avocato sighed, turning and walking out before sitting on steps.

“What am I supposed to do now?...”

That was when his eyes locked on a white ship, gently landing on the planet’s fueling station, he stood up, a plan forming in his brain.

“There’s the traitor!” A voice cut through his thinking, he looked and saw a group of soldiers running towards him.

Avocato gasped and put the hood back on, running from them.

Quinn exited the ship, reaching for the fuel dispenser, she put the spout where it’s needed, checking to see how much fuel should be deposited.

“Will this be enough HUE?”

“Yes, Quinn.”

“Ok-“ She heard a commotion, seeing soldiers of some kind chasing someone, she took that as a sign to go in the ship, since it was fueled.

She wasn’t out there to see Avocato lose them and sneak aboard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo chapter two baby!


	3. The Furry Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oook! Avocato’s here now.

Avocato sat in the darkness of the cargo bay, silent as a mouse while holding his backpack close to his chest, his hand inside with two tiny paws holding on his finger. Seeing wasn’t an issue for him since Ventrexians could see in the dark, he was just hoping no one would notice him until they went to another fueling station and he could sneak out.

A small squeak came from the bag, and he shushed his baby quietly, rubbing his son’s cheek.

“We’ll be okay.” He whispered.

Unfortunately, things weren’t that easy, and the lights went on, KVN was wandering the ship like always.

“Helloooo Cargo bay! Do you have any cookies for me?

Avocato stayed completely still, not making a sound from behind the box, hoping whoever this was wouldn’t see him.

KVN’s sensors detected a life-form, “Oooh, a life form! That’s good, no wait, that’s bad, they could be dangerous. I MUST PROTECT GARY!” He zoomed out the door, leaving the two Ventrexians alone.

“Not good, not good.” Avocato muttered, starting to panic a bit.

His baby whines, clinging to his hand.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll protect you...”

Avocato looked for a good hiding place, and kept his son there before shutting off the lights.

Gary was still with Mooncake when KVN zoomed over to him, “Gary! Gary Gary Gary!”

“What the hell do you want KVN?”

“When I was in the Cargo Bay, my scanners-“

“ _ **Quinn, there is one unknown life-form aboard.**_ ”

“Aww, I wanted to say that.” KVN whined.

“What!?” She gasped.

“Are we talking about a complex life-form!?” Gary asked.

“ _ **Yes, Gary.**_ ” HUE replied.

Gary laughed triumphantly, “Yes! A complex life-form! Someone else for you to pester!” He pointed at Quinn.

Quinn scoffed, “I don’t have time for this.” She pulled out her blaster. “Where’s the life-form?”

“ _ **He is in the cargo bay**_.”

“Whoever they are will be sorry they ever snuck onto my ship!” Quinn said before heading for the cargo bay, Gary following.

The cargo bay was big, so they split up. Well, Gary stepped away from Quinn because he didn’t want her annoyingness anywhere near him, even though they lived on the ship together.

While walking through it, he heard a weird noise... Muffled squeaking?...

He followed the sound and saw it was coming from one of their inventories, on the highest shelf, he got a stool and stood on it, seeing a dirty brown bag and hearing the tiny squeaks clearly.

Gary reached for the bag and pulled it off, hearing a startled squeak.

He looked inside and saw... A kitten. A tiny orange kitten that was really tiny and cute- he really wanted to hold it now.

“No, no. It isn’t mine anyway.”

The baby kept squeaking.

He sighed, it was probably scared, making sure he wasn’t being watched or judged, he reached in and picked it up, letting the bag drop to the floor.

Why was this kitten in a bag? And why were they wearing a diaper?

He held them awkwardly, “Um... Hi there...”

The baby squeaked more, “Ee! Ee!”

“What were you doing in a bag? You’re far too little to be in a bag... Whatever you are...”

The squeaking didn’t stop.

“Okay, this is getting annoying.“

He heard the sound of a gun click, and he could feel the metal of its muzzle press against the side of his head.

“Put the baby down.” A menacing voice growled.

Just as Gary was about to, the lights flicked on, and he saw Quinn and the SAMES.

“Freeze.” One of the SAMES said.

“Don’t you dare shoot him!” Quinn yelled, aiming her gun at the stranger. “If you do, you’ll be getting the worse prison sentence.”

Gary raised a brow, was this... Was this Quinn saying she cared?... Nah.

The cat man growled menacingly again, “Well maybe if you don’t touch that baby, I won’t!”

Said baby was squeaking like crazy.

“What the hell are you doing on our ship anyway?” Quinn spat.

“That’s none of your business...”

While the cat person was distracted, KVN swooped down and yanked the gun from his hand, “Yoink!”

Gary took the opportunity to run to run from him, standing close to Quinn and the SAMES.

“Hey! Give me back that baby!” The stranger growled.

“How do we know you didn’t kidnap them? They’re annoying, but they seem awfully scared.” The human said.

“Um, yeah, cause you stole him from me!”

“Wait... You're a dad?”

The stranger looked down.

“You’re surrounded, and I’m turning you in, I’ll find the deepest and darkest prison just for you!”

“Quinn, I can’t believe I’m saying this about someone who was gonna kill me, but, isn’t that a bit rash?” Gary asked, starting to feel empathy for the cat person. “I mean, I know he was gonna shoot me before you showed up, which I really don’t like, but, he was just trying to protect his kid.” He looked at the baby he held close to his chest. “If this really is his kid anyway...”

“Gary, no, attempted murder and breaking-and-entering are serious crimes!” She argued.

“Well, we are on a prison ship.” Gary said. “We can just keep him here without telling the infinity guard. Plus, catching a criminal in action would look good on your record.”

“HUE? What do you think?” Quinn asked.

“ _ **I cannot believe I’m saying this, but Gary does have a point.**_ ” The AI replied.

She thought for a moment, “Fine.” Quinn pulled out a pair of effective handcuffs. “What is it with you and wanting dangerous creatures in your life?”

Gary didn’t give him back the kid just yet, this, very very loud and annoying kid.

She walked over and handcuffed Avocato, “I’m gonna make a dna test just to be sure this kid is really yours. I don’t wanna add kidnapping to the charges.”

The cat man sat on a bench, watching Quinn as she completed the test.

“Alright, it’s good. He’s really his.”

“He is?” Gary asked.”

“Yep. I guess we can give him his kid.”

“Are you crazy?” Avocato asked. “I can’t exactly hold him when I’m handcuffed.”

“Well I can’t exactly trust you when you tried to kill Gary. What reason did you have to do that anyway?” Quinn snapped.

“I...” Avocato looked down. “S... Someone bad is after me, I can’t trust anybody. I only threatened this... Gary, because I didn't want him to hurt my son. I wasn’t really gonna kill him, I swear.”

“Swear all you want, but I don’t believe you. And what do you mean, “someone bad”?” She asked, glaring.

“I... I can’t say.” Avocato muttered.

Truth be told, that wasn’t the first time Gary wasn’t held at gun point, and he begrudgingly believed him, he’d probably be in the same situation if he was on the run with his kid.

“Why not?” Quinn asked angrily.

“They’re looking for me and they’ll kill me if they find me. That’s why I was even in this crappy ship in the first place, I need somewhere to hide. For him.” Avocato looked at his son.

Quinn paused, “Leave.”

“What?”

“Leave, take your kid and go.”

“Quinn, wai-“

“I already did what you wanted by not turning him in, Gary. There’s no way I’m letting him stick around when someone possibly dangerous to us all is after him!”

“But he has a kid! What if the baby gets hurt?”

“So what? It’s not my problem-“

“It’s your job to protect life! You’re freaking infinity guard!” Gary yelled angrily. “And a baby is the definition of life!”

Quinn had never heard him be that angry before.

“I’m a prisoner on this ship and I somehow understand that better than you! If you take your job seriously, then think about him!” Gary gestured to the baby.

Quinn glared, thought for a moment, and sighed. “I’m glad I only have two more years of putting up with you... Since you love this Ventrexian so much, he’s your problem.”

Gary hid a smile, and watched as Quinn left the room, he turned his attention to the Ventrexian.

“What the hell did you just do?” The stranger asked.

“I helped you, that’s what. I’m sure you’ll be safe here for now! And... I’m not hearing a thank you.” Gary replied.

He was going to uncuff him but paused, “Are you gonna try to kill me again?”

Avocato shook his head, “...I just want my baby.”

Gary gently gave him the tiny cat baby, his father holding him close to his chest, sighing a breath of relief as he gently nuzzled his head.

“Daddy’s here...” He muttered.

Gary didn’t comment on how adorable this was, well, psychically anyway.

“Why don’t I show you around since you’re gonna be here for a while? That way you don’t wander into my room by accident.”

Avocato shrugged, he didn’t want to argue since his baby was okay, and since this person was helping him.

Gary smiled internally and started giving him a tour, he showed him the kitchen, the commissary, the bathroom, and the bedrooms.

“You can stay in one of these if you want, I don’t really care.” He offered. “Just don’t go in Quinn’s room. She’s way too grumpy for her own good.”

The cat man nodded.

“I’m Gary by the way.” The blonde greeted. “And you are?”

“I’m Avocato. And this is my son, Little Cato.”

“Those are... Interesting names.”

Avocato smiled a bit, “...Why did you help me back there? Don’t you realize I could bring so much danger to you?”

He looked around before responding, as if he was trying to not get caught by anyone with what he was about to say, “Because, you’re a dad trying to keep your baby safe, I get that. And believe me, I can handle myself pretty well. I was on the streets for most of my life, sure I stink with firing a gun but I can take care of myself. Plus whoever will wanna hurt you has to deal with the infinity guard.”

The cat man lowered his ears.

“But don’t worry cat man! I’m sure they won’t find you!”

“I’m not a cat, I’m a Ventrexian.” Avocato said.

“Alrighty then! Presbyterian it is!”

Avocato wondered if the human’s hearing was okay.

* * *

The Ventrexian chose a room to stay in, and tried to make an impromptu bed for his son, he was a small baby, so anything would do. He just didn’t want Little Cato to roll off of anything and hurt himself

There were spare pillows, and a basket for laundry, so he put them together and made a little crib, Little Cato squeaked as he was put into the “bed”.

“Ee?”

Avocato put one of his hands near him, since Little Cato didn’t have his eyes open yet, his scent was the next best thing to comfort the baby. The tiny one purred, rubbing his face against the back of his hand.

His son was exhausted, so he quietly left the room to let him sleep, Little Cato was a light sleeper, he found that out the hard way just after he was born.

The Ventrexian went to the commissary, where Gary was attempting to play cards with... Hank, he could see that the robot had no interest, having another deck burnt, Gary sat at a booth, disappointed.

...Maybe playing cards with him could be fun...

“Hey,” Avocato sat at the seat in front of him. “Need someone to play cards with?”

He could see Gary’s eyes light up, but he looked away. “Sure, whatever, I don’t care.”

They started a game... And surprisingly... Hit it off?

At least, that’s what Avocato thought, the human tried to play it off like he didn’t care.

“So,” The Ventrexian decided to start a conversation. “What’s your story?”

“Hm?”

“You know, how did you end up on a prison ship?”

“Theft.”

“Oh...”

“Word of advice,” Gary started. “Don’t try stealing something from a place you aren’t familiar with.”

“Right...”

“What about you?” He asked, placing down another card. “What’s your story? Besides the bad guy looking for you thing.”

“Well... There isn’t much about me, I had a son, messed up with... You know... The bad guy. And now here I am.”

Gary raised a brow, “...You seem like a pretty young dad. How old are you anyway?”

“I’m 21.” Avocato replied, placing down a card himself. “How about you?”

“...I’m 18.”

Avocato chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Gary asked.

“Nothing, nothing, I just remember being like you when I was your age.”

“You’re only 3 years older than me.”

Avocato’s ears stood up when he heard loud squeaking, that was his baby, he rushed into his room, picking up the small thing.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

He heard the tiny thing’s stomach growl, he hadn’t fed him in a few hours, so he reached in his backpack and pulled out an empty bottle. Avocato would’ve been a fool to not pack supplies before his escape that he planned for months, even before his son was born.

“Hey Gary?” He stepped into the commissary. “Would it be okay if I borrowed some milk?”

“Uh, yeah.” Gary replied snarkily. “You live here, now. Remember?”

Avocato rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, finding milk for the baby.

While it was warming up in the microwave he found, he noticed a... Familiar green thing at the cookie despiser.

E... E-351!?

Just then, the creature noticed him, and yelped.

“POK!” Mooncake zoomed out of the room in fear.

Avocato was about to react, but his baby squeaked almost angrily.

“Oh, sorry bud... Here’s your milk.”

He started feeding his son, the baby chowing down and almost chugging the milk.

Avocato made a note to make some food for himself, he was pretty hungry.

Little Cato was placed on his shoulder and burped.

“There we go..” Avocato muttered. “Why don't you stay with me and Gary for a while?”

The baby squeaked, snuggling on him.

As he walked out of the kitchen, thoughts he tried to ignore were racing... Why was E-351 on the Galaxy One? And how soon until... The bad guy found out about it?

* * *

Meanwhile, on Tera Con Prime, Stevil was shoved into a throne room of some large empire.

“Welcome...” Muttered a rough and scary voice. “I heard you found the traitor...”

Stevil shook in fear and bowed, “I-I had no idea he betrayed you sir, I-if I did, I would’ve turned him in immediately.”

“Where did he go?” The being one the throne somehow got a hold of him with his mind. “Did you see which way he went?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“ **I don’t know isn’t a good answer.** ” The grip became tighter, making Stevil gasp.

“I-I really don’t know sir! All-All I saw was a ship taking off! A white and gray prison ship! His was still on the planet, he must have snuck aboard another so he would not be followed!”

The being let go of him, Stevil fell to his knees, gasping.

“Turns out you aren’t useless after all.”

“I-I would never let you down, Lord Commander...”

The Lord Commander chuckled, a wicked and empty sound. “Leave this moment, before I change my mind on sparing you.”

Stevil bowed before leaving.

The alien was looking at a transmission of a teal Ventrexian, “You can run, Avocato. **But you can’t hide**...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Avocato a bit more friendly cause he wasn’t you know who’s General yet

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYY FIRST CHAPTER ALSO HI I’M NOT DEAD
> 
> I had the idea for this au this morning and I can’t stop thinking about it 
> 
> Also it’s inspired by my pal @blank-error’s Teen Gary AU UWU. I even left a little cameo ;)


End file.
